Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions. As wireless communications have increased, so have the number of wireless access modes used to support these communications. For example, many modern wireless communication devices are capable of communicating over both third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) wireless networks, often referred to as “dual-mode” devices. In addition, a wireless communication device may also communicate using other wireless protocols, such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth.
In order to utilize a wireless communication device, a user typically operates the device to register with a communication network operated by a wireless communication service provider. Upon successful registration, a communication session is established in a particular wireless protocol. During the communication session, the user may send and receive data via the access network of the communication service provider. However, if a dual-mode wireless communication device transitions between access media, a new communication session is typically established. For example, when a wireless communication device transitions to a different access mode by switching from a 3G network to a 4G network, the 3G communication session would typically be torn down and a new communication session for the 4G network would be established.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system comprises, in a wireless communication device, acquiring a packet address from a communication network, wherein the communication network assigns the packet address to the wireless communication device, and transmitting the packet address, a device identifier, and a location of the wireless communication device for delivery to a database in the communication network. The method further comprises, in a packet router, receiving a data packet with a destination address of the packet address assigned to the wireless communication device, querying the database with the packet address to determine the device identifier and the location of the wireless communication device, processing the location to select a plurality of output ports of the packet router, and broadcasting the data packet over the plurality of output ports.
A communication system comprises a wireless communication device and packet router. The wireless communication device is configured to acquire a packet address from a communication network, wherein the communication network assigns the packet address to the wireless communication device, and transmit the packet address, a device identifier, and a location of the wireless communication device for delivery to a database in the communication network. The packet router is configured to receive a data packet with a destination address of the packet address assigned to the wireless communication device, query the database with the packet address to determine the device identifier and the location of the wireless communication device, process the location to select a plurality of output ports of the packet router, and broadcast the data packet over the plurality of output ports.
A method of operating a communication system comprises, in a wireless communication device, transmitting a packet address, a media access control address, and a location of the wireless communication device for delivery to a database in a communication network. The method further comprises, in a packet router, receiving a data packet with a destination address of the packet address assigned to the wireless communication device, querying the database with the packet address to determine the media access control address and the location of the wireless communication device, processing the location to select a plurality of output ports of the packet router, wherein each output port of the plurality of output ports communicates using a different wireless protocol of a plurality of wireless protocols, and broadcasting the data packet over the plurality of output ports. The method further comprises, in the wireless communication device, identifying the media access control address in the data packet, and receiving the data packet based on the media access control address.